


Amnesia

by Tiacchi



Series: Five Lifetimes, Forever Soulmates [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slight Alternative Universe, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: They only had one job! To protect _____ while he was off to fight against Aizen.. So why is it he's the only one who kept his promise, and nearly loses the closest person to him?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Character(s), Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You
Series: Five Lifetimes, Forever Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106003
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a LONG overdue story. It's a LATE Christmas gift for my best friend and senpai, Jenni! We both love Grimmjow, but we wanted him to experience angst.. (We're so mean lol) And she wanted a story where reader develops Amnesia and forgets him... This is SLIGHT AU because it takes place in the Bleach Verse, BUT there will be snippets in between of their past.

_Her back rests against the mattress, eyes closed as she fights to catch her breath. A hand drapes over her face, the other dangling off the edge of the bed, too tired to change out of her clothing... Training was exhausting and tense as usual. Harribel always has a way of making it worth more than _____ can give. But she grows stronger with every session, and soon she'll be able to fight alongside her master._

_Instead of watching his back._

_____ tries to rid the anxious feeling from her body, but her mind keeps replaying moments... To when Grimmjow returned the first time... Her fellow comrades dead and no longer amongst the living.. She was upset they lost to those **shinigami**... but what hurt her more was seeing Grimmjow with no arm... and feeling guilty she couldn't bring it back... He only scowled at her, shaking his head at her words, before pushing her onto **his** bed, ridding her of those negative thoughts with his warmth, scent and taste. _

_Their bodies were a tangle of limbs by the end of it, and he'd made it a point to never speak of his lack of limb ever again. Not because he was ashamed to have one arm; but because he knew she would continue to feel guilty for not defending him. If she had tried, she would've died, and no way would Grimmjow ever let ____ be punished for his actions. That's why he left her behind._

_She feels him enter before she can sit up, and he's immediately swooping down to pick her up with both arms... Wait... She blinks back the sleep several times, trying to wrap her mind around what's happening... Not only is he carrying her, he's **running**. Both his arms are around her waist, and she has to wrap her arms around his neck to keep from falling down. When she finally understands what's going on, they're in another world entirely, and _____ can only guess this is the World of the Living..._

_"G....Grimmjow-sama...."_

_"Run... Run away, _____."_

_She turns to look at him, seeing his back turned to her, and a garganta is open. The dread begins to crawl up her spine, and before she realizes what she's doing, she already has her arms wrapped around his waist, face buried in his jacket._

_"NO! I... I won't leave Grimmjow-sama!!"_

_His feet halt their movement, and his eyes narrow, teeth baring at the tone in her voice... _____ always listened to him, no matter the situation... And yet, the one time he's doing something for her, she chooses to defy him?? The portal closes, and he whirls around, forcing her against the tree, pinning her arms above her head as he glares down at her._

_"You dare to defy me, ______? After everything I've done for you....?" he mutters darkly, mouth moving to bite her neck. She lets out a whimper, wriggling in his grasp, but he tightens his hold, moving his lips to her throat. "You're playing with fire, girl..." he rumbles, licking her skin as his grip turns to bruising...  
_

_She lets out a whimper, but shakes away the haze from her mind, staring down at him. "I.... I don't care..." she mutters, catching his gaze with her own, stubborn and resilient. "From the day we met... I swore I'd fight for and protect Grimmjow-sama..." she states, watching him start to stand up straight... "If I run away now, when we're preparing for war, I'm not worthy of calling you my master."_

_His cold gaze begins to soften just a little, and he loosens his grip on her wrists, before tugging her into a bruising kiss. He swoops down to pick her up, holding her against the tree as he dominates her mouth, plunging his tongue into her cavern. He lets her hands delve into his hair, crushing him to her as she reciprocates the passion he gives her, no matter how rough he is. It makes him feel a twinge of guilt when he pulls away, staring into her eyes with a look he's never shared with anyone... It causes her to gasp, but the sudden pain to her neck envelops her, and she collapses onto his chest, her zanpakutou falling off her hip. He catches it before it hits the grass, adjusting her on his hip as he begins walking, only to be stopped by a blonde._

_"Perhaps I can be of assistance, Arrcancar-san!"_

_His eyes narrow, and Grimmjow lets out a 'tch', pushing his way through. Though the next words catch him by surprise._

_"I know you want to protect her from Aizen, Grimmjow-san... My question to you... Who do you think is going to protect her?"_

_He turns his head, assessing the male with teal hues... In the back of his mind, Grimmjow doesn't trust anyone but himself to protect and care for _____. But this is a war; and as much training as _____ has done, he knows she'll never be prepared for the real thing... That, and with her healing abilities, he doesn't want Aizen to ever find out... She's his, and always will be his.. He won't give her up for anyone or anything..._

_But this man is right... He's in the world of the Living.. and no way in Hell would he ask Kurosaki to protect the person he values most. He doesn't sense the bastard around anyway, and his only guess is he's already on his way to save that Orihime chick from Aizen... Tch... What a moron, rushing into hell to save the princess..._

_The snap of a finger causes him to snap out of his thoughts, and his eyes narrow; "What makes you think you can protect her, if I can't?"_

_Urahara tips his hat, casting him a smile; "Grimmjow-san... You really underestimate my abilities... I'm hurt.." though when the blunette glares, he lets out a sigh, shaking his head, "It's simple... I'll make her a gigai that conceals her reiatsu... Only I will know where she is the whole time... And I'll take full responsibility should anything happen to her."_

_In the back of his head, Pantera is crying and growling at him not to let ____ go... But he also knows he can't guarantee her safety if anything happens... He wants to fight Kurosaki to the death, and he can't do that if he's watching over her... He remains still for a few more minutes, debating his options, before he growls darkly, walking over to the blonde and carefully places her in his arms._

_"I'll come to collect her when the war is finished... And if she's not in one piece, you'll be sent to Hell."_

_He hears the light chuckle as he walks through the garganta, eyes narrowed in annoyance._

_"I'd like to see you try, Grimmjow-san."_

* * *

**18 Months later**

He hates wearing gigais. 

They're constricting; preventing him from fighting at full strength. **Pathetic** , because humans can see him, and he'd rather scare them to death with a howl of maniacal laughter as a hollow. But he's returned for his princess, and he won't let her leave his side again... Or that was the initial plan...

When he finds _____ once again, she's cornered in a back alley, surrounded by three men... In the back of his mind, Grimmjow wonders why she hasn't kicked his ass yet.. He knows her well enough.. She would never let this stand... But his mind then wanders to her gigai, and he remembered the damn shinigami say the gigai would conceal her reiatsu... There was a chance it was absorbing it too, making her as weak as an ordinary human... He waits a few moments longer, just to see if she'll even attempt to fight for herself.

But the leader grabs her wrist, and he sees red. Without warning, he charges at the guy, sending him flying into the second goon. And when he casts a glare at the third man, he cowers and runs away, leaving the other two behind like garbage scattered on the ground... Tch... Are all humans this pathetic and wimpy? He shakes his head, turning his attention to the girl glued to the wall. Her eyes were wide, remaining on him as he stands up straight. He follows her eyes until they meet each other, and he rests a hand on the wall behind her, pinning her between it and his leg.

"We meet again, **Princess**..."

His free hand cups her cheek, now burning under his touch, and intense stare, and god.. He just wants to devour her senseless.. It's been far too long since he's been beside her.... He should've sensed something was off; considering she didn't call his name once... She just stood there, watching his actions, and it's when he leans in to kiss her, to taint her, claim her at his once more, does she speak those three words;

**" _Who are you?"_**

.

.

.

In the back of her mind, _____ knew she could take those three men in the alleyway... But ever since the Winter War, she could feel her powers start to stabilize... Some days, she'd have a surge of energy, and she'd be in the basement of Urahara's shop, training with either Orihime or Yoruichi, whoever was available... Other times, she'd go for a long run, until her lungs ached and her vision was blurry. It was during those times, when she'd return from the long workout, would she collapse on her bed at the shop, and start to dream of blue and white.

Sometimes they were short, brief moments... Other times, they would be long, comforting dreams.. She'd always wake up in a sweat, but full of warmth. She couldn't think of words to describe it... She knew there was someone with her in those dreams, protective and big... His arms would hold her as if she's the most treasured person in the world. And she would reciprocate those actions, swear to herself she'd always be loyal to him and him alone...

But as soon as she'd look up, she could never decipher their face. Icy blue continues to haunt her...

She's brought back to the present, though her eyes are on the concrete beneath her. And it dawns on ____... She's being carried by the man who rescued her... Her cheeks begin to flare, upon realizing his hand is resting on her butt, and she can't find the words to stay.. Instead, she clings to his jacket, trying not to stammer... S..She feels so vulnerable, and yet, a part of her feels safe... Like she knows this man... 

But why isn't his name coming to mind??

She realizes when he stops, they're at Urahara's... Part of her wonders how he knew she was staying here... But part of her was scared to voice her opinion... Instead, she feels him charge into the house, and without warning, he drops her in front of Urahara, who stares up at him with wide eyes...

"What the **FUCK** did you do to _______???"

.

.

.

He can't **fucking** believe it.

Kurosaki... That fucking bastard... It's HIS fault ____ doesn't know who he is!!

How is that stupid child Shinigami always the main thorn in his side??? More importantly, why did it bother him she chose to defend him?

xxx

" _Ah! If it isn't our good pal, Grimmjow-kun!! I'm glad to see you're still alive!"_

_He growls, kicking the table. "CUT THE CRAP, Old man! You told me you'd take care of ____ and make sure she's safe!! So why the fuck can't she remember me?"_

_The words startle Urahara, who looks down at the table with a frown... Yoruichi also looked at the dismantled table, while Tessai took care of the tiny injury ____ endured when Grimmjow dropped her on the floor..._

_"Perhaps you hit her too hard before you dropped her in my care, Grimmjow-kun... Did you ever think of that as a possibility?"_

_His temper flared, and the glare grew deeper as he looked down at the blonde... Oh he's lucky he's in this shitty gigai right now... Otherwise there'd be hell to pay..._

_"Kisuke... That's enough joking around.." Yoruichi hissed, looking at the bluenette with golden hues, "Right after the war, Ichigo lost his Shinigami powers, and became an ordinary human... Not long after, a man named Tsukishima and Ginjou appeared, and taught him how to use a new type of power... It's also known as the "Fullbringer." Long story short, they backstabbed Ichigo and turned his friends against him, erasing any recollection of his presence..."_

_She stops, assessing the bluenette's expression... Confusion, anger, annoyance... as if wondering what it had to do with him... "They also went after _____... And took her memories too... But somehow... When they erased her memories of Ichigo..." she pauses, trying to put it into words, "They somehow erased her memories of you. Though when her memories of Ichigo came back, the ones she had of you didn't... and we're still trying to figure out why."_

_She frowns when he suddenly turns around, punching a hole in the wall._

_"So you're saying this is all Kurosaki's fault?!"_

_"It's NOT Ichigo's fault!!" She hisses, standing up and glaring at him. ____ is so frustrated with this stranger's attitude, she misses the complete look of betrayal and shock hidden behind teal hues. "He protected me! He beat Ginjou for me! Yeah, maybe if I hadn't met Ichigo, this wouldn't have happened! But it did! It's not as if you were there when it happened! So stop blaming him!"_

_She runs to her room, slamming the door shut, unaware of the inner turmoil within the blue-haired arrancar._

xxx

Before he's aware of his actions, his hand is smacked against the tree, blood seeping from his wound... Damn this shitty Gigai! He can't destroy anything properly! Instead, he shakes his head, leaning against the tree as he slides to the ground. His eyes close for a few moments, taking in the fresh air... It makes him sick, how beautiful and fresh everything is... But nothing would compare to her... And right now, she wants nothing to do with him...

Because she doesn't know who he is.

He pinches the bridge of his nose, silently wishing he was able to kill something... ANYTHING... What hurts him most, was how she had the nerve to say he's never protected her... Better yet, he wasn't there to protect her... And had he known this was how things would be after the war, he would've taken his chances to keep her at his side and protect her himself... 

He would've preferred her to die with him, than to forget who he is. And if Grimmjow had a heart, it would be shattered into a million pieces.


	2. Please Don't Leave Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which _____ is plagued with dreams of the Blue-haired arrancar, Grimmjow... But... Where they just dreams?? Or her memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second part!! Honestly, the intention was to make this a LONNGGG One-shot.. But apparently my brain just stopped working when I started it, and forgot where it was supposed to go... I think this is what I intended, but I'm not sorry with the result! Hope you enjoy it!

_The desert sands brush against her bare skin.. Her clothing was tattered around her, and she clung to herself as if she could shield some of the pain. The mask on her face was broken in places it shouldn't have been, but she didn't have the energy to heal herself... Better yet, she couldn't, because she was currently under attack. Why couldn't she defend herself better? What kind of life did she live before becoming this...??_

______ was at a loss for words.._

_It wasn't until she felt another presence, one that was strong, but warm, did she even attempt to lift her head. But her eyes remained closed, scared to open in fear of what she would see... Why was she here?? Stuck in purgatory without a companion...?_

_"Oi.... You're not dead, are you?"_

_The voice, distorted but warm, oh so very warm, made ____ open her eyes.. She was greeted by another arrancar... But he was the shape of a panther... A gorgeous, beautiful panther... His muzzle was covered in blood, and she turns to look at the other creature, dead and lifeless.. Her eyes immediately return to the being in front of her, and she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out...._

_"Do you have a name, or am I just going to abandon you here?"_

_She doesn't understand why this being is interested in her, or why he feels so familiar... But she swallows the lump in her throat, letting her arm fall beside her. She feels she can let her guard down a little; he hasn't finished her off yet._

_"_-____." she murmurs, meeting those fierce blue hues head on. He moves closer to her, and takes a sniff, causing ____ to flush a little.. Well, stiffen is the accurate description. "W....What are you-?"_

_"Good... You're not weak." he states, nudging her arm before turning around. He sits in front of her, tail swishing in the sand as he keeps an eye out for any hollows who dare attack. "Heal yourself, girl... Then eat the rest of the hollow and prove your worth to me... Otherwise, I'll kill you and devour you myself."_

_____ didn't understand why this... Panther hollow would want her to stay with him... But she can only nod her head, realizing he can't see and begins to heal herself. She moves to the dead hollow, about to take a bite when she looks at his face, a curious expression hidden behind her ox mask._

_"What's your name... Arrancar? If I'm to pledge my alliance to you, I need to know what to call you."_

_He lets out a snort of sorts, casting her one last glance, before staring straight ahead._

_"Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."_

_She swallows the lump in her throat, ignoring the longing emotion clinging to her... She thinks she may know this arrancar in another life... But her memories are hazy, and trying to think about it only causes her pain... She finishes off the hollow, cleaning her face of the blood as she bows beside him, resting a hand on her chest._

" _I look forward to serving you... Grimmjow-sama."_

* * *

She feels herself roll out of bed, rubbing the back of her head as it hits the ground... What the hell?? Is she a child waking up from a bad nightmare?? She finds herself leaning against the mattress, resting her head against the edge as she lets out a sigh... Grimmjow.... The dream, she had called a panther like hollow, "Grimmjow"... That can't be the same Grimmjow that manhandled her the other day...

Could it?

She rubs her face, trying to understand why he was so angry.... Why he would blame Ichigo for her not knowing who he was?? She never saw that man in her life!! Even if she has met him before, and knew him... 

Someone as handsome as him could **NEVER** be forgotten...

Her cheeks flare up, and she lets out an irritated groan... Right... Ever since she has been in Urahara's care, her hollow emotions have started to take shape in the form of human emotions... Things she shouldn't feel when she was an Arrancar, like sadness, and guilt, are now things she's experiencing... She **hates** it... Just wants to return to her arrancar ways of feeling _nothing_.

But she's always felt _**something**._

Otherwise, she couldn't heal... And not many arrancars of Aizen's army had that power. But she did... And yet, he never used her powers.. Because he didn't know she **had** them. He never got the chance to find out. She just can't remember why; and it continues to haunt her. Her time in Hueco Mundo was long, but she finds that there are memories she doesn't remember, things she _should_ know, but **doesn't**. She's asked Urahara what Grimmjow was talking about after he left. But she wasn't given an answer, and he'd sent her on an errand with Orihime, leaving her confused and empty.

 **Grimmjow**.... 

Why does that name continue to haunt her, and why does she feel he was the piece she was missing?

* * *

_"Grimmjow-sama?"_

_He lets out a grunt; as if telling her he was listening. His head is resting in her lap, and they're laying together curled around a fire she made during these chilly nights._

_"Why did you let me live ? You could've killed me and continued on your path to becoming a Vasto Lorde."_

_His ears flicker, and his eyes open slightly, staring down at the white sand. His paw shifts, and his attention remains on the fire, but he knows she's waiting for an answer. Why did he leave her alive?? It would've been simple to just finish her off and continue on without a companion... and yet; she's here with him, keeping him company during these dreary and barren times..._

_"The path to being a Vasto Lorde is a long one, and I decided you were worth keeping alive..." he states lazily, closing his eyes once more. "Besides, you didn't want to die. And I'm not one for killing those who have fight left in them, but aren't at full strength."_

_He hears the hitch in her breath, before a light rumble vibrates under his chin. He opens an eye, and looks up to see her stifling a laugh... How dare she laugh?_

_"What's so funny?!"_

_She shakes her head, turning her eyes to look at him, gently stroking his cheek, "I didn't think you were a beast who understood what it means to fight on equal grounds.."_

_He startles her by knocking her on her back, blue hues glinting in the fire as he sneers at her. His paws pin her down, and his tail swishes, licking his lips at their position. He's the one in control._

_"You **dare** to challenge me, princess??" he grumbles, pressing his weight on her. He hears the gasp, but focuses on her face, watching the way her cheeks change colour under that mask.. Tch... "You owe your life to me... And one day, I'll make sure you remember that..."_

_He blinks when she smiles at him, using what strength she has to wrap her arms around him. "It doesn't matter what you do to me, Grimmjow-sama... I'll always pledge my life to you... I'd even **die** for you."_

_His reiatsu grows darker, and he growls in his chest, moving to bite her neck. He hears the gasp, her body clinging to him as he delves his teeth into her skin. His face goes to her ear, and he growls;_

_"You're **mine** _____... and I won't let you die for me."_

_He looks at her face, seeing her eyes widen in understanding. He watches her neck move as she swallows, before she buries her face in his cheek, holding him close._

_"I belong to Grimmjow-sama... And I won't leave you behind."_

_He lets out a snort, as if agreeing, before picking her up by the scruff of her cloak with his teeth, carrying her to the small cave they call " **home** "._

* * *

He's waiting for that shithead shinigami to return home. In the back of his mind, Grimmjow could've just met him at his school, caused a scene there... But he didn't want to risk bringing _____ into it. And he knows, she'd step in if only to protect that bastard. It still makes his blood boil.

How dare he steal ____ from him? Kurosaki isn't good enough... He's a fucking weak human! He couldn't give ____ what she needs.. What she desires.. He's always filled that role, and he'll refuse to have her be stolen from him. Especially from a piece of shit like him.

"What do you want Grimmjow? I'm not in the mood."

He rolls his eyes, "Tch. I don't give a shit if you're in the mood or not... You're going to fight me." he starts, pulling Pantera from its sheath. "Or I'll go after that Orihime chick, and make you attack me."

The smirk grows when Ichigo presses the crest against his chest. He's now in his Shinigami form, and jumps at him... What an idiot, an open book. And Grimmjow is happy to tear pages from it, one by one.

Let the fun and blood begin.

* * *

_____ feels the fight before Orihime pauses their training. Both their faces express the same concern, and although the words are stuck in her throat, _____ is thankful for Orihime understanding the look in her eyes. She doesn't return to her gigai, opting to stay in her Arrancar form. Her powers have stablized now, and she's able to control them better without needing it, and it would be too much of a hassle to get back in. Instead of waiting for Orihime to get ready, ____ finds her legs running up the ladder of her own accord, and her body runs to where the reiatsus are clashing, sending shivers down her spine.

Why does the second one feel as if it's calling out for her?

Her eyes narrow as the worry creases on her face.

' _Grimmjow'._

* * *

_"_____-chan, I hope you're adjusting to being Grimmjow's fraccion."_

_Aizen's voice was smooth, silky and firm. She tries to hide the tremble of his reiatsu, eyes on his as she nods her head in slight unease._

_"Y....Yes..." she stutters, bowing her head, "He's been treating me well.."_

_Silence lingers, before he nods his head, a smile on his face. "That's good... Let me know if he ever tries to hurt you.. I'll deal with him myself."_

_A shudder runs down her spine, and she bites her lip, before swallowing the lump in her throat. "....Y...Yes, Aizen-sama..."_

_She then leaves the room, finding herself able to breathe easier once she was away from him. She feels **his** reiatsu spike, and immediately her feet take off towards him. She never likes making him wait, because since their transformation, Grimmjow has become more... brash, and destructive... A part of her died when she realized he wasn't entirely the same person... But then again, perhaps he's always been thirsty for blood and mayhem... She just never noticed until now._

_She's jarred from her thoughts when she runs right into his chest, almost falling on her butt in surprise. His hand rests on her back, holding her up as he swiftly gathers her in his arms, using sonido to carry her back to his quarters. She feels dizzy at the movement, but before she can process anything, or her surroundings, his mouth is on hers, rough and dominating. He pins her arms to the wall, using items she didn't know he acquired, but her mind was too focused on his taste, his scent.. Wanting to just feel his warmth around her.._

_Oh how she wishes she can **touch** him._

_"Did he touch you?"_

_The words are dark, rough, and brings ____ from her thoughts, opening her eyes to meet his. Blue hues dark, full of passion, anger and something else she can't place... And she starts to sweat... His reiatsu is starting to suffocate her, and although she wants to reply to him, she's out of breath, and her mind is racing from the struggle of trying to breathe.._

_"Answer me, Princess..." he growls, moving to bite her neck, " **Did. He. Touch. You?"**_

_"N....No!" She whimpers, trying to wriggle out of her restraints. He put pressure on her body, and he makes her look at him, a gasp leaving her lips._

_"G...Grimmjow.... I... I belong to you... and you alone... I wouldn't let anyone else touch me."_

_'Not the way you do.'_

_She hopes her eyes communicate her thoughts, and he seems to be silent, assessing her current state. His eyes are hiding something, but it's gone the moment she blinks, and she whimpers when he moves to nip at her cheek, a hand rubbing her sides._

_"Good. You're such a good girl, ______." he murmurs, eyes narrowing as he smirks against her skin. "Now... Let me **reward** you... My Princess..."_

* * *

_____ reaches the fight, gasping when she sees the sight before her. Ichigo has donned his hollow mask, and Grimmjow is in his released form... The white and blue flash in front of her, and she feels her body shudder, nearly collapsing at the overwhelming energy... She doesn't know what's going on, or why her body is reacting this way. But she feels sick, dizzy from the flashes in her mind. 

The rare smiles. The frown when he's concentrating. The snarls when he's angry. The look of pleasure when they both reach their peaks.

Her hand clutches her chest, and she's kneeling on the ground, whimpers escaping her lips. She can't breathe... She's sinking fast, and she can't find the strength to climb back out of the water. The sound of a crash echoes in her brain, and her head snaps up, searching for the explosion. When she spots it, she sees a bloodied Grimmjow laying in the crater. On instinct, her body begins to run, and her eyes are only on him..

Her master... Her lover... Her companion...

" **Grimmjow-sama!!"**

* * *

Fuck his life. How the hell did that bastard get so much stronger in the time they last fought? It's not like Orihime is around to cry for him to stop... He hasn't even threatened her in front of him... Well... He did use it as bait to lure him into a fight... 

But he understands why when he feels _her_ reiatsu heading right for them. 

Shit... _____ figured out he was here... She knew he was fighting with Kurosaki... She was going to come and defend that bastard... AGAIN. The feeling of betrayal began to claw at his gut, and he growled, doing everything in his power to overtake the bastard. But it seems he saw every move coming... It was as if he became predictable in his attacks, and he was left fending off attacks rather than being the attacker. 

He coughed, letting out a grunt as he watched the bastard charge up one last Getsuga Tenshou... Heh... So he was that angry he wanted him dead? Well now... He deserves it... After all, he was the one who forced him into a fight... Must have caught him in a bad mood... Grimmjow couldn't find the energy to sit up, but he managed anyway, feeling his body revert back to normal. He was leaning on Pantera, panting and wincing at the pain... 

But his body shook the moment he heard **her** voice.... 

" ** _Grimmjow-sama!!!"_**

With wide eyes, he turns his head to see her running at him. Tch. Her face was ugly with those tears and worry. But it was all directed at him. FOR him. And he feels his body shake... What a time for her to remember who he was, right as he was about to be defeated... But he heard Pantera roar, and he felt Kurosaki release the attack before he realized his mistake... 

____ jumped at him, knocking him on his back as she tried to shield the blast for him... 

She was going to DIE for him... And he couldn't find the strength to move Pantera...

He finds the strength to crush her to his chest, flipping her under his body so he'd be shielding her from it. The heat was starting to close in on them, and if anyone was going to die, it would be HIM for HER. 

Suddenly, there's a glow engulfing them, and his eyes widen, watching as Orihime runs at them, protecting them from the attack... He doesn't understand why she did it... But he sees the determination in her eyes, and feels the concern and unease rolling from Kurosaki as he lands on the ground and runs to them.

"I...Inoue!! W... Why did you do that? You could've been killed!"

Her attention remains on the Espada and Arrancar beneath him, her eyes filled with worry for her friend. She brings down the shield and starts to heal Grimmjow's injuries without his consent, attention on the girl in his arms, clinging to him.

"You weren't going to kill me, Kurosaki-kun... Because I could sense that your attack was weaker when you saw ____-chan try to shield Grimmjow." she explains, directing her attention to him, "You weren't going to kill him from the start... You just wanted him to know you were stronger..."

"It was STILL reckless, Inoue!!!" He scolds, moving to rest his hands on her arms, brown hues filled with worry. "Don't you ever try to shield one of my attacks again!! I... I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you...."

If Grimmjow was in his normal state of mind, he would've thrown up at the grossness in front of him. But his attention was on the Arrancar in his arms, clinging to him as if she was scared to let go. It seems the two humans are busy with each other to notice them, and he feels a drop in his stomach when ____ pulls away briefly to stare into his eyes... He cups her cheek in the palm of his hand, clicking his tongue softly.

"Stop crying, Princess... It makes you look weak."

He watches the way her cheeks puff up, anger swelling in her eyes before she punches his chest. "Y....You're the one to talk!!" She starts, grabbing his cheek in the same manner as him, "Y...You're the one who was broken at me forgetting who you were!"

He growls, eyes narrowing, "Watch how you talk to me, _____... I won't go easy on you... I told you... I'd make you remember that you owe your life to me..." he smirks, dragging his hand down her sides, sneaking it under her uniform. "Don't think I've forgotten that."

She shudders, and his eyes darken at her actions, watching her beneath blue hair. "M...Maybe I should've let Ichigo kill you.." She mumbles, feeling his reiatsu spike at her words.

"Oh... You're going to pay for that _____-chan...." he whispers, biting her neck. She has to stifle the mewl, a hand reaching up to grab his ear, "I'll make sure by the end of it, you remember just **WHO** you belong to... And who you're loyal to."

She feels her eyes soften, and _____ moves to kiss his cheek, ignoring the looks from the two humans... "Not if I can embarrass you in front of them first." She winks, before jumping out of his arms and takes off with Sonido...

His eyes widen at her words, but a smirk curls on his lips, clicking his tongue... Well... She has some nerve... But the chase is what makes it fun, and ____ has always made things fun and entertaining... He looks at the two humans, stretching his arms. 

"Thanks for healing me, woman.." he mumbles, "And for looking after _____ during her stay." He ignores the gasp from her, before glaring at the orangette, "I'll be back for my rematch... And this time, I'll make sure you don't hurt _____... Otherwise I'll hack you to pieces."

He doesn't wait around any longer, vanishing before their eyes, chasing after the one person who's always stayed with him.

His lover, his companion, his **mate**.


End file.
